Kiss That Grrrl
by Dorien
Summary: Mas se Scorpius beijasse aquela menina! Ai dele, se beijar ela!


Foi tudo minha ideia, não é mesmo? Era eu quem vinha pedindo pra vir nesse clube trouxa há meses e ele sempre tinha uma maldita desculpa, mas não hoje! Hoje eu consegui pegar ele e trazê-lo pra cá na promessa que íamos nos divertir aqui e depois, em casa.

Talvez eu devesse considerar a opinião dele às vezes.

Desde que esse clube tinha aberto eu era interessada nele, mas agora eu não voltaria aqui nem que me pagassem. Não mesmo!

No começo, quando chegamos, foi ótimo. Não sentamos em momento nenhum, apenas fomos para o meio da pista e ficamos dançando lá. Quase toda hora Scorpius me puxava mais perto dizendo que não queria que nenhum marmanjo ficasse olhando pra mim e que eu era dele.

Até com aquele ciúmes idiota eu estava me sentindo ótima!

Fazia tanto tempo que nós não saiamos... Desde que fomos morar juntos, ou estamos arrumando as coisas no apartamento ou trabalhando ou fazendo sexo. Nada mais nem menos. Não que eu estivesse reclamando! Não e não! Mas eu sentia falta de sair pra dançar! Era algo que eu adorava fazer nas férias de Hogwarts ou até em festas, por lá.

Mas agora eu queria explodir essa boate com Scorpius junto! E com aquela maldita loira também! Ah, se eu pudesse fazer magia sem chamar atenção...

Está bem, vou explicar.

Depois de dançarmos por muito tempo, paramos um pouco e nos sentamos no bar. Pedimos duas bebidas e ficamos conversando, até que eu avisei que ia ao banheiro.

Foi o erro da noite, se quer saber.

Antes que eu chegasse perto dele já pude ver que tinha uma mulher no meu lugar. Ela estava com um tubinho preto e os cabelos soltos, sua pele era meio morena clara e os dentes mais brancos do que azulejo de banheiro.

Ela parecia ser um pouco mais velha do que nós, mais experiente. Ela provavelmente não atropelava as palavras ou ficava vermelha quando ficava nua na frente do namorado (mesmo que já tivesse isso milhões de vezes). Ela sabia do que falava e sabia como falar, era só olhar para os lábios dela, se moviam com calma e sensualmente. Ela também era magra e, mesmo sentada, parecia alta. Devia comer uma fatia de queijo por semana pra ser tão magra assim! Ela era uma maldita modelo vinda direto de um catálogo da Coco Chanel pra roubar meu namorado! Era isso que ela era!

Ela falou alguma coisa e Scorpius deu uma risada. Ela esticou a mão e tocou o braço dele, falou mais alguma coisa e ele riu de novo. O que era tão engraçado, afinal?

Ela mexia no cabelo enquanto falava; estava flertando descaradamente com o _meu_ namorado! Ela se inclinou um pouco e não gostei nada daquela proximidade. Ela piscou o olhos pra ele e se aproximou dele. Eu não estava gostando nada daquilo!

Eu sabia que Scorpius só tinha olhos pra mim, sabia mesmo. Ele já tinha provado mais de uma vez que merecia minha confiança, mas se... Se ele beijasse aquela mulher! Ai dele se beijasse! Se ele beijasse ela eu ia sair correndo dali e ele nunca mais me veria! Eu iria morrer de chorar, ia ficar deprimida e nunca mais, _nunca mais_ iria olhar na cara dele! Eu iria aparecer com um cara novo toda semana e ia machucá-lo da maneira que ele me machucou! Nem minha mão ele iria tocar!

Mas ele não ia fazer isso comigo... Ele não podia!

Só agora percebi que estava parada no mesmo lugar a um bom tempo e estava atrapalhando as pessoas que passavam.

Pedi desculpas e fui me aproximando devagar, procurando olhar pra qualquer lugar, menos pra ele e a loira. Quando parei na frente deles, Scorpius me puxou pela cintura e quase me sentou em seu colo.

-Essa é a minha namorada. –ele falou sorridente.

Ele tinha falado que tinha uma namorada! Ele falou! E mesmo assim aquela vadia continuou flertando com ele! A loira me olhou de cima abaixo, provavelmente pensando o que ele via em uma ruiva sardenta.

-Ah, então essa é sua namorada. – ela falou quase com nojo. – Com licença.

E saiu. Eu olhei pra ele acusadora.

-Cada uma que me aparece. – falou rindo.

-Aham. – falei de mal humor.

-Ciúmes, Rose? – ele continuou rindo.

-Não estava com ciúmes. – menti.

-Ah, não?

Neguei.

-Acho que já nos divertimos o suficiente aqui. – falei – Vamos.

Nos levantamos e saímos do clube.

-Agora me conte a verdade, - ele começou – o que estava pensando quando me viu com aquela mulher?

Tenho que admitir que meu ego encheu por ele nem ao menos lembrar o nome dela, porque eu tenho certeza de que ela tinha falado.

-Eu estava pensando o que faria se você beijasse ela. – admiti.

Ele me respondeu com mais uma gargalhada.

-E por que eu beijaria ela se tenho você pra beijar?

Talvez ele tivesse razão, mas se ele tivesse beijado aquela mulher...

* * *

**Inspirada na música da Kate Nash: Kiss That Grrrl. Não botei a letra ai porque eu não gosto de misturar, mas se quiserem: **  
**./kate-nash/1671244/**  
**Foi pá-pum eu ouvi e tive a ideia! x3 **  
**espero que tenham gostado do ataque de ciúmes.**


End file.
